An apparatus for moving portions which comprise at least one slice of a food product is known from DE 10 2014 104 400 A1. This apparatus comprises a plurality of individually movable transport movers; a path system for the transport movers in which the transport movers are movable along at least one predefined path in a transport direction; and a control device for controlling the movements of the transport movers in the path system. The transport movers have a runner cooperating with the path system and a carrier for at least one portion attached to the runner via a holder. Guide rails configured as metal angle sheets serve as a guide and engage into slits at the left and right side surfaces of the runner.
It is the underlying object of the present invention to provide, in particular with respect to robustness, compactness, cleaning capability and payload, an improved apparatus for moving objects and an improved transport mover or an improved transport mover system.
The object is in particular satisfied in that an apparatus for moving objects of the initially named kind is developed further in that at least one rolling element or sliding element is arranged at each transport mover; and in that the guide takes up at least substantially vertical forces via the rolling element or sliding element, with the guide having at least one running surface, which extends along the path, for the rolling element or sliding element.
In the apparatus in accordance with the invention, the guide thus satisfies a dual function since it not only serves as a guide for the transport movers, but also provides the support surface and running surface for the rolling element or sliding element. The guide in this respect takes up at least substantially vertical forces such that the rolling element or sliding element is normally located above the running surface and the weight of the transport mover is thus transferred via the rolling element or sliding element at least substantially in a vertical direction onto the running surface.
The rolling element is preferably a roller and the sliding element is preferably a sliding runner which can respectively roll or slide along the running surface. No friction resistance, or at most only a small friction resistance, results in a rolling element between the guide and the mover in this respect.
The friction resistance can also be kept low on the use of a sliding element, in particular when the sliding element is designed from a slidable material. Abrasion and wear at the running surface and/or at the rolling element or sliding element can thus be kept low. In addition, the rolling element or sliding element can be replaceably attached to the mover such that it can, for example, be replaced in the event of wear.